When a vehicle, such as a car, is involved in a frontal collision, the collision impact is, at least partly, absorbed by a front structure of the vehicle. It is therefore desirable, that the front structure is adapted in such a way that a vehicle occupant is subjected to no, or as little, risk of injury as possible.
In order to evaluate the collision impact absorption properties of a front structure of a vehicle, a test comprising a full frontal barrier impact at 35 mph according to USNCAP may be performed. NCAP means New Car Assessment Program.
Document JP 2000-16327 A discloses a front structure, which is able to absorb, at least partly, a collision impact in case of a frontal collision. The front structure is provided with a sub frame and a front side member to be connected to the sub frame through a mount bracket. The front side member comprises a forward part located forward of the mount bracket, and a rear part located in the rear. The forward part of the front side member is formed to be compressed and deformed, when a specified first axial load is applied from a forward part, and the rear part of the front side member is formed so as not to be deformed when the first axial load is applied from the forward part, and so as to be bent and deformed when a specified second axial load is applied from a forward part.
However, in order to even further minimize, or avoid, the risk of injury to the vehicle occupant there is a desire for an improved front structure.